A computer network, often referred to simply as a network, is a group of interconnected computing devices that facilitates communication among users and allows users to share resources, for example, storage space at storage devices using a storage area network (SAN). Adapters, switches, and routers (jointly referred to as network devices) may be used to interconnect computing systems, storage devices and others. These network devices use a port having logic for receiving and transmitting information. A port may lose a signal (referred to as loss of synchronization, or sync) due to a variety of reasons, for example, a link failure, a cable is unplugged and others. Detecting loss of sync is desirable for efficient operation of a computer network. Continuous efforts are being made to improve communication and efficiently detect loss of sync.